Protegiendo a los hijos de la profecía
by edwinguerrave
Summary: En un evento especial de 4 días, se resumen los sucesos nunca narrados entre la noche en que se emitió la profecía que tantos dolores de cabeza le dió a Harry en su quinto año y el fatídico día de Halloween del "niño que vivió". Amistad, compromiso, traición, alianza, amor... Aunque se apega al canon, hay detalles que aparecen en algunos de mis relatos... Cover (c) "Fenix fer"
1. La profecía

**Protegiendo a los hijos de la profecía**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

_He leído infinidad de relatos (drabbles, one-shots, long-fics, timetravels y books-read) basados en el universo de __**Harry Potter, **__incluso __he colaborado en incrementar el "Potterverso", tanto "tradicional" como el "sorg-expandido" a través de mi "magia Venezuelensii". Pero no he leído ninguno donde se narren los acontecimientos desde que se emite la profecía del "Elegido" hasta la noche de Halloween de 1981. Pues, aprovechando un poco el impulso que llevo, aquí les presento esta idea, que se desarrolla como un mini-fic, todo depende de la colaboración que brinden las musas__… _

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La Profecía**_

Hablamos que esta historia inicia una fría noche de finales de enero de 1980, poco después que una aspirante a profesora de Adivinación en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Sybill Trelanwey, emitiera una profecía en toda regla delante del profesor Albus Dumbledore, y que justo se oyera un alboroto detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban conversando.

Mientras Sybill tosía pesadamente e intentaba aclarar su garganta, Albus, pálido por la sorpresa, se asomó a la puerta, desde donde se oían los gritos y golpes que Aberforth, su hermano, daba. Un nuevo portazo le hizo bajar casi corriendo las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasó, Aberforth? —preguntó con voz calmada, aunque preocupado.

—Nada, que descubrí a un entrometido intentando curiosear en el reservado donde estabas con la adivina —el brujo intentó calmar su molestia tomando de un trago media botella de cerveza de mantequilla directamente del pico, sin importarle lo llena de polvo que estaba.

—¿Sabes quién era?

—Por supuesto —confirmó Abe, al soltar la botella—, esa pelera grasienta y la nariz ganchuda no la voy a olvidar nunca.

—El joven Severus Snape —rumió Albus en voz baja pero audible para su hermano, quien afirmó con un simple asentimiento de cabeza mientras remataba el contenido de la botella. Albus suspiró y dijo—: Abe, necesito que por favor protejas a la joven Sybill mientras convoco a una reunión urgente de la Orden y entrego una profecía al Ministerio.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes tomarlo como una profecía real? —preguntó Aberforth, mirando fijamente a su hermano, con una mezcla de resentimiento y curiosidad.

—No tengo ninguna duda en que lo que escuché, e imagino también el joven Severus oyó parcialmente, _es _una profecía real. Lo que más me preocupa —le expresó, mirando a ninguna parte específica de la pared detrás de su hermano—, es la interpretación que podamos darle a esta información, sobre todo el joven Severus. Cuida a Sybill, todos los gastos que te ocasione corren ahora por cuenta del colegio Hogwarts.

Albus caminaba rápidamente hacia el castillo, mientras que con su varita invocaba su _patronus, _para convocar una reunión urgente de la Orden del Fénix. Se detuvo y disipó el _patronus _sinenviarlo. Debía alertar a los demás, pero su mente aún ebullía debido al contenido de la profecía. Resolvió ir primero al Ministerio de Magia para depositar en la Sala de Profecías lo dicho por la aspirante a profesora, por lo que envió un _patronus_ a la profesora McGonagall:

—Convoca a una reunión urgente de la Orden, nos veremos en la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric a la 1:00. Debo acudir primero al Ministerio.

Luego de ver como su fénix perlado volaba hacia el castillo, se _Desapareció _rumbo a Londres.

* * *

—¿Para qué será que nos convocan a esta hora de la noche? —se quejaba un mago joven de no más de 20 años, mientras terminaba de vestirse. James Potter estaba agotado; habían tenido él, su esposa Lily, y sus amigos y compañeros aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom un enfrentamiento con cinco mortífagos en un sector cercano a Surrey, logrando desmantelar esa célula, aunque sabían que eran "novatos". Por ello se quejaba sonoramente—, ¿será que no se ha dado cuenta que —miró el reloj que descansaba en su mesita de noche— faltan dos minutos para la medianoche?

—Imagino que tendrá alguna información que concierne a la Orden —reflexionó la joven pelirroja a su lado. Lily Evans-Potter, también de unos 20 años, y con escasos tres meses de embarazo, terminó de vestirse con más agilidad que su esposo—. ¡Vamos, James! ¡Ya la Orden debe estar en camino!

James volvió a bostezar, y ambos, luego de un rápido beso en los labios, bajaron a la sala-recibidor de la casa de campo que, como regalo de bodas, los padres de James le habían dado.

—¿Quiénes vendrán? —se preguntó James mientras que con un movimiento de varita organizaba las sillas y butacas de la sala.

—No sé —respondió Lily desde la cocina, donde colocaba un par de teteras al fuego. Sonaron algunos _Cracks _en la parte externa de la casa, mientras un _Whoossh _en la chimenea dejó ver a los primeros asistentes, los esposos Longbottom, seguidos casi inmediatamente por el propio Albus Dumbledore:

—Buenas noches, James, Lily, lamento el haber convocado a esta reunión, especialmente por incomodarlos en su hogar, pero es urgente que discutamos los últimos eventos ocurridos.

Luego que los demás convocados ingresaran, la reunión dio inicio. En ella estaban, además de los previamente nombrados, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, ambos rodeando a la pareja de James y Lily, Peter Pettigrew, Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, quien miró a Sirius con una sonrisa de las que lo derretían, los gemelos Fabián y Gideon Prewett, Emmeline Vance, Benji Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Rubeus Hagrid, por supuesto ocupando el mismo espacio de cuatro personas de tamaño regular, Elphias Dodge, Dorcas Meadowes y Kingsley Shacklebolt, además de los profesores McGonagall y Flitwick.

Albus Dumbledore paseó su mirada por la sala, detallando los rostros de quienes estaban presentes, y luego de suspirar y ajustarse los lentes, comenzó:

—Muy pocos saben, creo que solamente la profesora McGonagall, que hoy tendría una entrevista con una aspirante a profesora en Hogwarts —Minerva bufó desaprobatoriamente—. La aspirante es Sybill Trelanwey, bisnieta de la gran vidente Cassandra Trelanwey, y quien, durante la entrevista tuvo la posibilidad de dar una profecía que considero real.

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro, Albus? —interrogó, al borde de la exasperación, la subdirectora—, porque yo insisto, conociendo a Sybill y la adivinación en general…

—Realmente es un tema discutible —intervino Caradoc, un auror rubio, de complexión firme, sentado entre Alastor y Benji—, yo los respeto, aunque no crea mucho de lo que auguran.

McGonagall abrió sus brazos, enfatizando su pregunta.

—Las evidencias me llevan a aceptar esa profecía como verídica —admitió Albus sin dudar, lo que trajo un susurro general de aprobación—. Eso me lleva al otro punto a conversar, sobre quien o quienes están involucrados en dicha profecía.

Los aurores y profesores se miraban, con dudas o incredulidad.

—¿Nos dirá el contenido de la profecía? —preguntó Peter, con su voz acuosa. Albus le dio cumplida respuesta.

—No, aunque tengo mis sospechas. Lily, Alice, ¿tienen alguna idea para cuándo deben estar naciendo sus hijos?

James y Frank se tensaron, porque la pregunta había sido dirigida directamente a sus esposas.

—Según lo que me dijo la medimaga que me atendió después de la escaramuza de esta mañana —respondió Lily, acariciándose la pequeña barriga—, los cálculos dan para la última semana de julio o primera de agosto.

—Algo así me dijeron a mí —ratificó Alice, sintiendo el brazo protector de Frank sobre sus hombros.

Albus permaneció en silencio, meditando mientras acariciaba su barba. Sirius, nervioso, preguntó:

—¿Cree que tenga que ver esa profecía con alguno de los bebés?

—Lamentablemente tengo que asumir que sí —las mujeres en la sala, en especial Lily y Alice, se angustiaron, pero Dumbledore de inmediato calmó la situación—; sólo podemos confiar en que no se cumpla fielmente esta profecía.

—Sí, —intervino Moody, gruñendo—, pero ¿cómo nos ayudaría esa supuesta profecía a derrotar a Voldemort? Se trata de dos niños que ni siquiera han nacido.

—Es verdad, Alastor —aceptó Albus, inclinando la cabeza—, por ello debemos buscar las herramientas para protegerlos, tanto como a las madres; algún hechizo de protección, encantamientos… Tendremos que averiguar.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Sturgis, resumiendo la preocupación general—, y justo ahora que parece comenzar a hacerse más fuerte.

—Si —Remus parecía haber envejecido unos años más; apenas habían pasado sus días de transformación—, cada vez está reclutando más seguidores, y el Ministerio no está ayudando mucho.

—Por ello tendremos que tomar algunas decisiones sobre las familias Potter y Longbottom —estableció con autoridad Albus, a lo que Alastor gruñó aprobatoriamente—. Me gustaría oír algunas sugerencias.

La reunión se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno de los presentes pensaban en alguna idea: protecciones, mudanzas, incluso sacarlos fuera del país. De pronto Lily comentó:

—Me gustaría darle algún tipo de protección a mi hijo —bajó la mirada a su incipiente panza, lo que también hizo Alice—; siempre he escuchado de boca del profesor Albus que el amor es la magia más poderosa, pues quiero aplicarlo.

—Yo también —intervino Alice, mientras Frank le tomaba la mano—, también quiero proteger a mi hijo… ¿es posible?

—Por supuesto —Albus sonrió al ver a las dos futuras madres preocupadas—, tendré que documentarme, pero como ha dicho la joven señora Potter, existe un antiguo hechizo de protección materna que ata la vida del niño por nacer a la familia consanguínea.

—Otra cosa que podemos hacer —comentó Sirius, extrañamente serio—, puede ser asignar una guardia permanente.

—Es demasiado engorroso, Black —comentó Edgar Bones—, estamos hablando de asignar una custodia de dos o tres de nosotros a cada casa, y como ves no estamos muy boyantes en personal; ya bastante tenemos con los gemelos cuidando a su hermana y su familia, y cada uno está también pendiente de su familia. Por lo menos en mi caso, tengo que ir de mi casa a casa de Amelia, mi hermana; es decir, la idea, aunque puede servirle a algunos, no es muy viable.

—Puede servir al menos unos días —intervino Emmeline Vance—, hasta que se decida una protección diferente: ocultarlos, sacarlos del país…

—¡No! —interrumpió James, levantándose de su silla—, ¡ni pensarlo! ¡No nos iremos porque al imbécil de Voldemort le pica! ¡Primero muertos antes que huir!

—Tranquilo, James —le dijo Albus, calmadamente—, toma asiento. Aún no hemos dicho que tipo de protección adicional se va a usar. Por supuesto las protecciones mágicas tendrán que reforzarse tanto acá como en la casa de los Longbottom, pero no creo que sirva sólo eso. Por lo pronto, permítanme buscar el hechizo de protección de sangre que comentamos antes; Sirius, Remus y Peter, se pueden rotar en la protección de los Potter, mientras Sturgis, Caradoc y Benji pueden hacerlo con los Longbottom.

—Y mientras tanto —intervino Moody, con su estilo directo—, hay que ir pensando cómo protegerlos, porque no podemos asignar tanto personal a custodiar dos casas, Nos volveremos más vulnerables de lo que somos.

—Eso es correcto, Alastor —admitió Dumbledore—, pero es lo único que se me ocurre por los momentos.

Comentaron algunas situaciones puntuales y, tomada la decisión preliminar de la custodia a las parejas, o en todo caso a las madres, se disolvió la reunión.

Luego que todos se retiraron, y reforzaron los hechizos protectores en la casa, se quedaron los merodeadores y Lily en la sala.

—Esa situación altera todo —reflexionó Sirius, mientras convocaba una botella de whiskey de fuego y cuatro vasos, además de una taza de té—, es decir, dudo que Dumbledore permita que tanto la pelirroja como Alice salgan a las misiones.

—Sospecho que hay algo que Albus no nos dijo —especuló James, mientras tomaba el vaso que le había pasado Sirius.

—¿En qué sentido, amor? —preguntó Lily, ante la mirada de los demás.

—No sé —aclaró su esposo—, parece que alguien más sabe de qué se trata esto de la profecía. No quiero adelantarme a suponer nada —se apuró a decir—, pero es como que nos está ocultando que alguien escuchó la profecía o parte de ella.

—Puede ser —intervino Remus, después de un rato con el vaso en la mano, aún lleno de whiskey de fuego—, porque la pregunta sería ¿por qué convocar una reunión de la Orden para discutir una profecía? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué la urgencia?

—Verdad que sí —dijo Peter, mirando preocupado a sus amigos—, es algo bien raro.

—No lo dudo —suspiró Lily, tomando la mano de su esposo—, pero creo que lo que nos queda es confiar en su criterio.

Con ese pensamiento se despidieron. Remus iría a visitar algunos miembros de la Orden que no pudieron asistir a la reunión, mientras que Peter se _desaparecería _hasta su casa en la zona oeste de Londres. Sirius, luego de las despedidas, acomodó el sofá para dormir, a pesar de las protestas de sus amigos y futuros compadres:

—Voy a estar bien acá, _Cornamenta, Lils, _¡en serio! Además, si me encierro en la habitación de huéspedes no oiré si intentan entrar, y no esperen que vaya a montar guardia en la puerta de la habitación de ustedes.

Lily negó el discurso de su amigo, aunque no pudo evitar sonreírse.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —aceptó James, tan preocupado por su amigo como Sirius lo estaba por ellos—. Además, tus ronquidos seguramente no nos dejarían dormir.

Rieron, y luego se fueron a dormir, aunque por la mente de Lily pasaba, recurrentemente, ese pensamiento: _¿Quién habría oído la profecía? Y ¿qué tanto habría oído?_

* * *

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Termino mis vacaciones con todo, con este "evento especial de 4 días" donde traigo mi interpretación de lo que ocurrió desde aquella fría noche de enero de 1980 hasta la famosa (en el Potterverso, todo sea dicho) noche de Halloween de 1981. Estoy tratando de apegarme a la información que se tiene, respecto a los acontecimientos generales que se mencionan en el canon pottérico, para enlazarlo y traer este relato... Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy disfrutando! Salud y saludos!


	2. Un espía entre nosotros

**Protegiendo a los hijos de la profecía **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

_He leído infinidad de relatos (drabbles, one-shots, long-fics, timetravels y books-read) basados en el universo de __**Harry Potter, **__incluso__he colaborado en incrementar el "Potterverso", tanto "tradicional" como el "sorg-expandido" a través de mi "magia Venezuelensii". Pero no he leído ninguno donde se narren los acontecimientos desde que se emite la profecía del "Elegido" hasta la noche de Halloween de 1981. _

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Un espía entre nosotros**_

La primavera llenaba de flores y aromas esas semanas de mayo de 1980, y Lily Evans-Potter intentaba disfrutar lo más posible, en el hermoso jardín trasero de su casa en el Valle de Godric, donde se encontraba oculta debido a una profecía que su antiguo profesor, Albus Dumbledore, había recibido hacía casi cinco meses atrás.

James, su esposo, junto a Peter y Remus, además de otros integrantes del Cuerpo de Aurores, se encontraban en un operativo en Newcastle, donde una célula mortífaga había causado estragos. Sirius la acompañaba, velando por el embarazo de casi siete meses de la pelirroja, mientras recogía algunos lirios para colocarlos en jarros dentro de la casa.

—Siempre lo he dicho, Sirius —mencionó mientras recogía dos lirios más y los unía a la cesta que estaba a sus pies—, mamá tuvo un toque muy lindo al llamarme Lily, me hizo amar estas flores.

—Realmente, pelirroja —le respondió el animago, quien había invocado una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, la cual estaba tomando sentado en las escaleras de la entrada trasera de la casa, en lugar de las sillas que se encontraban justo al lado de la puerta. Cuando Lily volteó, y lo vio, sólo pudo sonreír.

—Eres imposible, perro pulgoso. Vamos, pasemos a acomodar estos lirios.

Entraron a la casa, y justo cuando Sirius había asegurado la puerta trasera, un fénix plateado, el _patronus _de Dumbledore, se materializó en la sala, y con la calmada voz del director, dijo:

—Voy al Valle de Godric. Conseguí el libro que me pidieron. Los Longbottom van en camino.

Al disiparse el _patronus, _la chimenea se encendió con llamas verdes, dando paso primero a Alice, la cual fue recibida por Sirius, e inmediatamente a Frank. Alice se sentó en una de las butacas, respirando mientras sobaba su panza, muy similar a la de Lily, para calmar el mareo que el uso de los polvos _flú _le había causado.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Alice? —le preguntó Lily, acercándose con un vaso con agua.

—Algo mareada, no debería estar viajando por la red _Flú _en mi estado, pero Dumbledore nos pidió que viniéramos hoy.

—Así es —intervino Frank, sentándose en el brazo de la butaca, para que Alice se abrazara a su costado—, Caradoc se quedó algo molesto, pero si es orden de Dumbledore no debería quejarse.

—No lo dudo, joven Longbottom —luego de escucharse la chimenea, los cuatro vieron llegar al anciano profesor, quien traía en la mano un tomo, bastante antiguo, el cual acercó a Lily—, En este libro de _Hechizos y encantamientos para la protección y defensa _que me facilitó mi amigo Nicolás Flamel hay un conjunto de conjuros que pueden usar para protegerse, además del encantamiento que habíamos contemplado para la protección del bebé por nacer. Me costó un poco encontrarlo, puesto que la biblioteca de Nicolás es bastante extensa, pero por suerte él sabía cuál libro buscar.

—¿Y por qué le costó encontrarlo? —preguntó Lily, curiosa, mientras leía las runas en las cuales estaba escrito el libro, fechado en 1642.

—Porque Nicolás no recordaba que lo había ubicado en el estante que no era, por lo que tardó casi tres meses para localizarlo.

En ese momento, el típico sonido de una _Aparición _hizo sonreír a Lily y a Sirius, puesto que marcaba la llegada de James. El mago saludó a todos en la sala, deteniéndose a besar en los labios y en la barriga a su esposa.

—¿A qué debemos el placer de que nos visiten? —preguntó James, aún sorprendido por los presentes.

—Les he traído —indicó Dumbledore—, además de este libro, donde está el encantamiento de protección para los hijos de Lily y Alice, basado en la unión de la sangre; una noticia para nada agradable.

—¿Qué pasó, Albus? —preguntó Frank, levantándose, mientras James y Sirius, alerta, esperaban.

—Por lo que mis fuentes me confirmaron, aparentemente hubo una filtración de parte del contenido de la profecía.

—Eso significa… —Alice no pudo continuar, pues se había cubierto la boca en gesto de terror. Lily hizo la pregunta por las dos:

—¿Significa que _él_ la conoce? ¿Sabe de qué se trata?

—Debo suponer que sí, aunque no tengo certeza qué tanto sabe de ella.

Ante la respuesta de Dumbledore, las dos mujeres miraron a sus esposos angustiadas. Lily, tomando la iniciativa, agitó el libro.

—Al menos acá hay algo que nos permita proteger a nuestros hijos, Alice, no te preocupes.

James suspiró y comentó, viendo a Sirius y después a Dumbledore:

—No me gusta la idea… ¡Por Merlín que no me gusta! Pero creo que es nuestro mejor chance de sobrevivir. Y creo —apuntando a Frank con un dedo, le dio—, creo que ustedes también deben hacerlo.

—¿Qué se te ocurre, James? —Lily veía a su esposo entre expectante y nerviosa. Si no le gustaba la idea es porque implicaba arriesgar a alguien.

—Escondernos bajo un encantamiento _Fidelio. _Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Frank, luego de suspirar—, tienes razón, tampoco me gusta la idea, pero además de la protección de sangre, es lo mejor que tenemos.

—Les voy a sugerir que cada familia, por separado, considere utilizar ese encantamiento —indicó Dumbledore, con tono grave—, recuerden los requisitos y complicaciones que conlleva, especialmente lo relacionado al Guardián del Juramento.

—Por supuesto, profesor —admitió Alice, mientras que los demás presentes asentían silenciosamente.

—Mientras toman la decisión de usar o no un _Fidelio, _les sugiero que busquen y traduzcan el hechizo de protección de sangre que me solicitaron —ante la pregunta silenciosa de Sirius, Dumbledore sonrió y explicó—, además de permitirles repasar Runas Antiguas, es un buen ejercicio de unión familiar y fraternal, que sabrán agradecerme.

Lily quedó encargada de traducir el texto del hechizo, puesto que, de los presentes, además de Dumbledore, era la que conocía de Runas Antiguas; Remus la ayudaría a corregir el texto de manera de que el hechizo fuese realmente efectivo; mientras tanto, James, Sirius, Peter y Frank pensaban sobre quienes podrían ser los guardianes de los _Fidelio _que encerrarían a las familias, lo que a su vez trajo otra discusión: infiltrar a un espía en el bando de los mortífagos.

—¡Vamos, _Cornamenta! _—exclamó Sirius un día, cercano al nacimiento de los niños—. La oportunidad es clave, necesitamos meter a alguien en el bando del _desnarigado, _y necesitamos hacerlo pronto.

—No digo que no —le refutó James—, pero, ¿tienes que ser tú, por los pantalones de Merlín?

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro, _Canuto? _—interrogó, a su vez Remus, con voz temblorosa—, porque no creo que sea conveniente.

—Claro que sí es conveniente —exclamó Sirius, al borde de la exasperación—, recuerda que soy un Black, les puedo decir que tardé en creer lo que ellos promulgan y que me convencí en aceptar lo que mi hermano y primas me decían… ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Que es un plan completamente absurdo —alzó la voz Lily, quien estaba terminando de traducir el hechizo de protección de sangre, gracias a un antiguo diccionario que le había conseguido—. Primero, que eres un connotado opositor a Voldemort. Segundo, que te tienen identificado como un traidor a tu familia. Tercero, que ni James ni yo vamos a dejar que el padrino de nuestro hijo haga esa locura.

Sirius suspiró pesadamente, pero Remus notó cómo Peter arrugaba la frente y miraba nervioso a sus compañeros, especialmente a Lily, su primera y verdadera amiga desde aquel lejano día cuando lo defendió de unos Slytherin cuando tenían apenas tres semanas en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué piensas, _Colagusano? _—le preguntó Remus, intrigado, lo que provocó que James, Lily y Sirius voltearan a verlo.

—Que para que sea creíble la infiltración —reflexionó tratando de no fijar la mirada en ninguno de sus amigos—, quien sea asignado debe ser alguien que no tenga mucha relación con la Orden, alguien que pase desapercibido, que pueda ir y venir sin ser evidente.

—Es decir —reflexionó James—, alguien como tú. Me explico —atacó antes que Peter respondiera furibundo—, tú siempre fuiste el más callado de los Merodeadores, no estabas al frente de las bromas como _Canuto _o yo, ni eres tan inteligente como _Lunático, _ni tan guapo como _Lils _—los cinco sonrieron—, pero siempre tuviste las ideas más geniales, como la de crear el Mapa o de que debíamos aprender a ser animagos para acompañar a _Lunático _en su _pequeño problema peludo._

Lily y Remus sabían que intentaba James, pero Sirius, algo más lento en su pensar, no entendía lo que su amigo trataba de explicar. Lo mismo pasaba por la mente de Peter, quien preguntó:

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso, _Cornamenta?_

—Que tu idea de infiltrar a alguien en el círculo de los mortis es una de las mejores que has tenido, _Colagusano_ —Peter sonrió, mostrando sus dientes, algo disparejos—. La cuestión es encontrar quién se sacrifica por el equipo.

Esa última reflexión quitó la poca coloración que el rostro de Pettigrew había adquirido. Sirius completó el malestar en el animago cuando recordó:

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Eso es verdad! Además, tenemos que decidir quién va a ser el guardián secreto de _Cornamenta _y _Lils._

—Pensaba que ya lo habíamos decidido, Sirius —intervino Remus, mientras daba la última revisión a la traducción que Lily había hecho de la compleja composición del hechizo—; luego de que James y Lily hagan este encantamiento de protección, te harán su Guardián Secreto, ¿no era así?

—Cierto, cierto —admitió Sirius, mientras los demás asentían en silencio—, y, ¿cuándo van a hacer el encantamiento?

—Yo diría que en cualquier momento a partir de este —confirmó Remus al terminar de leer el pergamino donde Lily había transcrito el hechizo de protección de sangre—. Ya el encantamiento está traducido y me parece que correcto. Deberíamos avisar a Albus que por acá todo está preparado.

Peter asentía en silencio. Algo en su mente comenzaba a construirse, pero aún no lo tenía perfectamente claro. A pesar de estar totalmente agradecido por contar con estos cuatro geniales amigos, quienes desde sus primeros días en Hogwarts lo habían aceptado, sentía que aún había un vacío en su corazón. Veía a James, su héroe, tan feliz con Lily, su eterna amiga; Sirius, tan galante y bromista; Remus, aceptado a pesar de su condición… pero, ¿qué era él? ¿Era verdad lo que Sirius había dicho? Se había encerrado en esos pensamientos de tal forma que no escuchó más nada a su alrededor hasta que con una sacudida, Lily lo regresó a la realidad.

—¡Pete! ¿estás bien?

—Ah, ah… ¡Sí, sí, claro! Disculpen —Peter sacudió su cabeza—, si hay que avisarle al profesor Dumbledore, no deberíamos estar perdiendo tiempo.

—Sí, era lo que decía —ratificó James—, estamos a 22 de julio, y tanto Alice como Lily necesitarían hacer ese encantamiento antes que traigan los bebés al mundo, lo que las va a debilitar.

Luego de esto conjuró su _Patronus, _un imponente ciervo, al cual dijo:

—Albus. Traducción lista, esperamos instrucciones. —y con un simple movimiento de varita, envió el mensaje. Mientras tanto, Lily duplicó mágicamente el pergamino en el cual había copiado el encantamiento.

—Bueno —Peter sonaba ausente, lo que no notaron sus amigos—, creo que debo irme, le dije a mi mamá que esperaba llegar a casa temprano.

—Cierto —Lily se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y abrazó con ternura a su amigo—, dale nuestros saludos… ¿Vas a venir pronto?

—Todo depende —respondió evasivamente—, el estado de salud de mi madre es tan impredecible que no sabría decirte.

—No importa, _Colagusano, _apenas Lily vaya a tener a Harry —la aludida miró a James con molestia, quería que el nombre de su hijo fuera una sorpresa—, te estoy avisando.

Peter se despidió, saliendo al patio delantero para _desaparecerse, _en el mismo momento que la chimenea se encendía para dar paso a Dumbledore. El anciano profesor sonrió al verlos reunidos, aunque casi de inmediato frunció el ceño.

—Parece que nuestro amigo, el señor Pettigrew, tenía algo de prisa.

—Sí, profesor… —comenzó a responder Lily, pero fue interrumpida por un movimiento de la mano de Dumbledore. Remus le entregó las dos copias del hechizo traducido.

—Muy buen trabajo —aprobó el director, sonriendo nuevamente—. Hay que proceder con el ritual; por lo que dice, deben estar los padres, padrinos y un testigo.

—Sirius es el padrino —confirmó James, haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

—Y Marlene la madrina, ¿recuerdas? —le ratificó Lily, lo que alertó a Canuto:

—¡Por los bastones de Merlín! ¡Ya la llamo! —corrió hacia la sala de la casa, y lanzando un puñado de polvos _flú _a la chimenea se agachó, gritando— ¡Casa de los McKinnon! —metió la cabeza en la llamarada verde que se formó, y luego de unos segundos, se puso de pie—. ¡Listo! ¡Ya Marly viene!

—Si les parece —comentó Remus—, yo puedo ir adelantando con los Longbottom.

—No, _Lunático _—James puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo—, ¿quién va a ser el testigo si te vas? —al ver al licántropo boquear como pez fuera del agua, James insistió—, acuérdate que tú eres mi otro hermano, así que como tío de Harry no puedo —un carraspeo de Lily lo hizo suspirar, pero siguió—…, no podemos dejarte afuera.

—Gracias, James, Lily —Remus se enredaba en agradecimientos cuando la chimenea volvió a sonar, con la llegada de Marlene McKinnon, integrante de la Orden y por quien Sirius se desvivía.

Luego de saludarse, Albus comenzó con el ritual que sellaría la vida del bebé por nacer a la protección que los padres, padrinos y familiares ofrecerían. En el caso de los Potter, esa protección recaía, además de Lily y James, y de Sirius y Marlene, en una _muggle _que, lejos de ahí, en una casa de los suburbios de Surrey, se preparaba para llevar a su propio bebé, de apenas un mes de nacido, a su cuna.

—Mi pequeño _Diddykins _—sonreía al acostar a su pequeño pero rollizo bebé, mientras que su esposo, a su lado, se acariciaba su prominente bigote mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_El segundo capítulo de esta "entrega especial" nos trae información bien interesante, que después volveremos a ver (más pronto de lo que ustedes creen... jejejejejeje)... Espero que hayan notado dos elementos que se presentan en este capítulo... Mañana, la tercera parte de esta "Entrega especial"! _**Salud y saludos!**_


	3. Cambio de lealtad

**Protegiendo a los hijos de la profecía **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

_He leído infinidad de relatos (drabbles, one-shots, long-fics, timetravels y books-read) basados en el universo de __**Harry Potter, **__incluso __he colaborado en incrementar el "Potterverso", tanto "tradicional" como el "sorg-expandido" a través de mi "magia Venezuelensii". Pero no he leído ninguno donde se narren los acontecimientos desde que se emite la profecía del "Elegido" hasta la noche de Halloween de 1981. Pues, aprovechando un poco el impulso que llevo, aquí les presento esta idea__…_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Cambio de Lealtad**_

A pesar de estar saliendo de agosto, el clima se comportaba extraño en el Valle de Godric y en buena parte del territorio de las islas británicas. Lily intentaba calmar al pequeño Harry, de un mes escaso, mientras James y Sirius tenían una fuerte discusión en la sala:

—… ¡Es que es no fue lo que acordamos, Sirius!

—¡Lo sé, James! —trataba de controlar la potencia de la voz porque escuchó al bebé llorar nuevamente—, pero ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos la semana cuando hicimos el hechizo de protección de sangre? ¿Cuando hablamos que Peter podía pasar desapercibido?

—Sí, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso con que tú no quieras ser el Guardián de nuestro _Fidelio?_

—En que todos sospecharían de mí como su guardián, no de _Colagusano _—James miraba ceñudo a su amigo y compadre—, yo estoy demasiado unido a ustedes, y sabes…, saben, que me podrán torturar, pero jamás les diría dónde están —levantó las manos para evitar la interrupción—, en cambio Pete, Pete puede pasar colado —bajó la voz, como no queriendo decir lo siguiente—, sonará feo, pero Peter es tan insignificante en la estructura de la Orden, que los mortis no se interesarían por él.

—No sé, Sirius —se acercó Lily, llevando al pequeño Harry en brazos mientras lo amamantaba—; si me permitieran elegir, preferiría que ninguno de los tres se arriesgue, tú, Remus o Peter. Preferiría a Moody o al propio Caradoc.

—No, pelirroja —Sirius se removió en su asiento, mientras Lily se sentaba al lado de su esposo, quien la abrazó por el hombro—, es compromiso de Merodeador. Sabemos que Remus no puede por su condición y yo estoy demasiado expuesto, como le digo a James.

—¿Remus sabe? —le preguntó Lily, preocupada—, ¿sabe del cambio de Guardián?

—No —le respondió James—, él está en una misión de la Orden, buscando una manada de hombres lobo en los alrededores de Liverpool, que aparentemente no han sido sometidos por Greyback.

Los tres fijaron su mirada en el bebé, que inocente a todo, dormitaba mientras se alimentaba, por lo que Lily y James acariciaban su cabellera negra, revuelta, y suave como lana de oveja negra. Sirius, intentando no acordarse de Marlene, pues su imaginación la hacía verla en una situación similar, suspiró ruidosamente.

—Como les digo, me parece la idea más segura, que Pete sea el guardián secreto de ustedes.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, Sirius? —le preguntó James, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

—Cuidaré de ustedes, por supuesto, y también de los McKinnons.

—Entiendo —comenzó a hablar James, pero un lince luminoso habló con la voz grave y pausada de Kingsley:

—Atacaron a Edgar Bones y su familia. Los Prewetts fueron sorprendidos. Nadie sobrevivió. Refuercen sus protecciones.

De inmediato la chimenea se iluminó, dejando pasar a Caradoc Dearborn, quien se desplomó en la alfombra. Sirius y James corrieron a ayudarlo, acostándolo boca arriba para comprobar su estado, mientras Lily corría a la despensa a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Solo son rasguños —comentó Sirius, revisándolo rápidamente mientras limpiaba la sangre en su rostro. Cuando el auror se espabiló, le preguntó—. Hey, Doc, ¿qué pasó?

—Intenté ayudar —hablaba entrecortado, como falto de aire—, cuando llegué a la casa de Edgar, ya los habían matado a todos… eran unos ocho mortífagos, creo que estaban Dolohov, Yaxley y Avery entre ellos. Llegué con los gemelos Prewett, al menos para evitar que huyeran, pero no pude ni siquiera salvarlos.

—¿En qué sentido, Doc? —preguntó Lily, angustiada.

—Apenas llegamos, Dolohov y Yaxley me atacaron y me separaron de los gemelos, que se quedaron peleando contra los otros seis. ¡Demonios! ¡Esos gemelos fueron realmente duros! Uno de ellos pudo aturdir a Avery, pero de allí la lucha fue encarnizada. Bueno, yo también me las vi feas con Dolohov… Sólo cuando desarmaron a uno de los gemelos fue que lograron vencerlos. Terrible, terrible —Caradoc se había sentado y se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, suspirando fuertemente—. Si no es por la llegada de Moody y los demás aurores, no lo cuento yo tampoco.

—No lo dudo —comentó James, gravemente.

—Disculpen que haya llegado así, de improviso —Caradoc intentó levantarse, pero al perder el equilibrio nuevamente, fue ayudado por Sirius a sentarse en una de las butacas—. Eso debió ser el hechizo aturdidor que me mandó Dolohov, me lanzó contra la cerca de la casa.

—Tranquilo, Doc, descansa —le sugirió James, al mismo tiempo que Lily, diligente, había preparado una taza de té cargado. Mientras el auror lo tomaba, los esposos y Sirius se reunían a conversar.

—Me preocupa cómo lo vaya a tomar la familia de los gemelos —comentó Sirius en voz baja.

—Que yo recuerde —respondió James—, ellos tienen una hermana, que está casada con Arthur Weasley.

—Creo saber quiénes son —Lily recordó mientras mecía en sus brazos a Harry—, vinieron una vez a una de las primeras reuniones de la Orden. Amables, pelirrojos, con cinco niños y ¿Molly, creo? Embarazada, creo que ese bebé debe ser mayor que Harry por tres o cuatro meses.

—Sí —confirmó Sirius—, Molly, muy apegada a sus hermanos... No me imagino cuánto va a sufrir. Si yo todavía la paso mal por la desaparición de Reg, y sabes en qué términos quedamos —le recordó a James—, no quiero imaginarme como va a estar Molly, que era tan apegada a sus hermanos.

Caradoc se acercó a la cocina, con mejor semblante, y devolviendo la taza, dijo.

—No quiero incomodarlos más, debo ir a la Oficina de Aurores a levantar el reporte. Gracias, Lily, James, Sirius. Felicitaciones por el bebé, de verdad disculpen que no los felicité antes.

—Tranquilo, Doc —le dijo James, intentando sonreír a pesar del malestar por las noticias recibidas—, anda, descansa otro rato.

—No, no, en serio, debo ir a presentar ese reporte… Feliz noche.

Y con paso tembloroso tomó un poco de polvos _flú _y desapareció por la chimenea.

—Debemos apurarnos con el _Fidelio _—comentó Sirius, gravemente. Luego de suspirar, dijo—, creo que voy a buscar a _Colagusano._

Con la aprobación de ambos esposos, Sirius salió al patio trasero de la casa, desde donde se _desapareció _a buscar a Peter, el Guardián que nadie esperaría.

* * *

Tres meses habían pasado desde que ambas familias, los Potter y los Longbottom habían sido escondidos bajo el encantamiento _Fidelio, _pero Albus Dumbledore sabía que algunas voluntades podían torcerse a favor de uno u otro bando, cuando esa ventosa noche de finales de noviembre había sido contactado. Como siempre, había dejado encargada del colegio a su confiable amiga y colega, la profesora Minerva McGonagall, para _desaparecerse _a un recóndito lugar, a donde había sido citado por alguien relacionado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Ya varias veces se habían visto, para negociar intercambios de prisioneros o respeto a las instalaciones de Hogwarts, pero esta noche parecía que sería algo distinto. Cuando llegó a la cima de esa montaña, encontró desamparado y muerto de frío, a Severus Snape, quien, aterrado, en la oscuridad, sólo atinó a decir:

—_¡No me mate! (1)_

—_Esa no era mi intención._

_El ruido de las ramas agitadas por el viento ahogó el que hizo Dumbledore al aparecerse. Se situó de pie ante Snape, la túnica ondeándole alrededor, mientras la luz de su varita le iluminaba la cara._

—_¿Y bien, Severus? ¿Qué mensaje me traes de lord Voldemort?_

—_¡No, no se trata de ningún mensaje…! ¡He venido por mi cuenta! —Se retorcía las manos, al parecer trastornado, y el alborotado y negro cabello le flotaba alrededor de la cabeza—. He venido para hacerle una advertencia… No, una petición… Por favor…_

_Dumbledore sacudió su varita. Aunque todavía volaban algunas hojas y ramas, se hizo el silencio alrededor de los dos, cara a cara. _Notó como Snape se empequeñeció con el movimiento de la varita, pero no le importó, sino que le preguntó directamente:

—_¿Qué petición podría hacerme un mortífago?_

—_La… profecía… La predicción… Trelawney…_

—_¡Ah, sí! ¿Cuántas cosas le has contado a lord Voldemort?_

—_¡Todo! ¡Todo lo que oí! ¡Por eso… es por eso que… cree que se refiere a Lily Evans!_

—_La profecía no se refería a una mujer —replicó Dumbledore—, sino que hablaba de un niño nacido a finales de julio…_

—_¡Ya sabe usted lo que quiero decir! El cree que se refiere al hijo de ella, y va a darle caza, los matará a todos…_

—_Si tanto significa ella para ti — insinuó Dumbledore—, seguro que lord Voldemort le perdonará la vida, ¿no? ¿No podrías pedirle clemencia para la madre, a cambio del hijo?_

—_Ya se lo he… se lo he pedido…_

—_Me das asco —le espetó Dumbledore, y _estuvo a punto de maldecirlo. Con _tanto desprecio en su voz, Snape se acobardó un poco—. Así pues, ¿no te importa que mueran el marido y el niño? ¿Da igual que ellos mueran, siempre que tú consigas lo que quieres?_

_Snape se limitó a mirarlo y calló, hasta que por fin dijo con voz ronca:_

—_Pues escóndalos a todos. Proteja… Protéjalos a los tres. Por favor._

"Ya me adelanté, Severus", pensó Dumbledore, pero jamás dejaría de perder esa ventaja, por lo que le preguntó:

—_¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio, Severus?_

—_¿A… a cambio? —Snape se quedó con la boca abierta. _Dumbledore cruzó los brazos, mientras veía a Snape caer de rodillas y suspirar. Al cabo de un rato_ dijo—: Lo que usted quiera._

—¿Te convertirías en un espía para la Orden? ¿Traicionando a tu Señor?

—Protéjalos, y el Señor Oscuro nunca sabrá que soy un espía. Protéjalos —y una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla del mortífago—, y seré su agente.

—Veré que puedo hacer. Aparte, me gustaría contar con tu experticia en la preparación de pociones a partir del próximo septiembre. Horace se retira, y necesitaré un profesor.

—Está bien —repuso Snape, levantándose—, haré lo que usted quiera.

En ese mismo instante, en un oscuro sótano, Peter Pettigrew hablaba con Barty Crouch Jr y Antolin Dolohov:

—Entonces, repíteme, pequeñajo —espetó Barty—, ¿te ofreces a pasarnos información sobre los mugrosos de la Orden?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —Peter, con los ojos brilloso, asentía, mirando a uno y otro mortífago. Dolohov haló a Barty a un rincón y le dijo:

—¿Tú crees en esa rata, Bart?

—No —lo miró por el rabillo del ojo—, pero me parece interesante que se nos haya ofrecido hoy, cuando el Señor Tenebroso ya marcó a la familia de la que habla la profecía que dijo Snape.

—No entiendo.

—Necesitamos saber cómo está protegiendo la Orden a los Potter; imagino que sabes quienes son, ¿no? Hemos tenido tres peleas fuertes con ellos, y han salido casi indemnes, y según dijo Malfoy, su hijo nació a finales de julio.

—Igual que los Longbottom, según recuerdo que dijo _madame _Lestrange.

—No sé —Barty se hartó de la discusión—, creo que igual necesitamos a alguien dentro de la Orden, y esta ratita nos puede servir.

Se acercaron a Peter, quien los veía con interés y miedo a partes iguales.

—Muy bien, _Colagusano, _¿no? —preguntó Dolohov, a lo que Peter asintió en silencio—. Ok. Nos vas a pasar información de la Orden, cuando te la pidamos —aclaró al ver al animago agarrar aire para hablar—, y si es verídica y confiable, te admitiremos en el grupo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, sí, está bien, gracias, gracias, amigos —cuando fue a tomar las manos de Barty, que reposaban en la mesa, éste las apartó rápidamente.

—Todavía no somos amigos —Peter se quedó sorprendido—. No hasta que podamos confiar en ti. Así dicen, ¿no? —Barty se volteó a ver a Dolohov, quien sonrió levemente— Las amistades se basan en la confianza.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Texto en _cursiva, _tomado de: J.K: Rowling (2007): _**Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, **_edición en español de Editorial Salamandra (2007), traducción de Gemma Rovira Ortega.

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Tercera parte de esta "entrega especial", y en este capítulo se comienzan a delinear las alianzas y traiciones que desembocaron en los sucesos que cierran este mini-fic. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo! _**Salud y saludos!**_


	4. El resultado

**Protegiendo a los hijos de la profecía**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

_He leído infinidad de relatos (drabbles, one-shots, long-fics, timetravels y books-read) basados en el universo de __**Harry Potter, **__incluso__he colaborado en incrementar el "Potterverso", tanto "tradicional" como el "sorg-expandido" a través de mi "magia Venezuelensii". Pero no he leído ninguno donde se narren los acontecimientos desde que se emite la profecía del "Elegido" hasta la noche de Halloween de 1981. Pues, aprovechando un poco el impulso que llevo, aquí les presento esta idea__… _

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: El resultado**_

Ya habían pasado casi diez meses desde que habían efectuado el encantamiento _Fidelio _en las casas de las familias Potter y Longbottom, y a pesar del lógico aislamiento, Lily y James, junto a Harry, trataban de vivir una vida plena. Apenas pudieron celebrar el cumpleaños del bebé con muy pocos invitados, como Sirius, Dumbledore, la historiadora Bathilda Bagshot, vecina del pueblo, y Peter Pettigrew. A pesar de eso, la torta de melaza rellena de chocolate y cubierta de nata fue un complemento excelente para una cena llena de anécdotas escolares y datos históricos.

Sirius, como buen padrino, obsequió a Harry con una mini escoba, con la cual padre, hijo y padrino, jugaban día tras día, mientras Lily ayudaba a Bathilda a corregir la que sería la edición más actualizada de _Historia de Hogwarts._

—¿Cómo se sienten? —preguntó Sirius una tarde de agosto, antes de la que se supondría una misión de reconocimiento a la que se suponía una casa donde se ocultaban mortífagos cerca de Dublín.

—No muy bien —le respondió James, que vigilaba que el pequeño Harry, de no más de 14 meses, se elevara más de medio metro del césped del jardín trasero—. Al menos yo; me siento atado acá en casa, escondido, sin poder participar en la acción. Por lo menos tenemos a Harry para que nos ilumine los días.

—Claro, _Cornamenta, _te entiendo. Por suerte —comentó en un susurro, mientras veía a Lily salir a colgar una ropa—, he podido sacar a pasear al ahijado en _la niña_. Le gusta, es un volador innato.

—¡Hey ustedes! —gritó Lily cuando vio a Harry acercarse peligrosamente a las cuerdas—. ¡A ver si le prestan más atención al niño! —y atrapándolo mientras giraba grácilmente, lo abrazó aún en su escoba, llenándolo de besos. James y Sirius, sorprendidos, se acercaron corriendo; el padrino dejó que el padre completara el abrazo familiar.

* * *

Mientras eso ocurría en el Valle de Godric, una escena distinta ocurría en un lugar escondido, donde los más cercanos a Voldemort se encontraban reunidos, conversando acerca de la última información que les había dado _Colagusano._

—¿Estás seguro, Barty? —preguntó con cierta expectación Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Crees que yo me acercaría al Señor Tenebroso con información falsa? —contraatacó Crouch Jr.

—No, por supuesto —aceptó Lucius, aunque aún se le veía la duda en la cara—; tú, mi cuñada Bellatrix, y los Lestrange son de mi más absoluta confianza.

—Entonces no deberías dudar de lo que el Señor Tenebroso nos manda a investigar —machacó Barty, haciendo a Lucius resoplar. Severus veía la conversación en silencio, ejercitando su mente para dejar ver sólo lo que le interesaba a Voldemort, pues sabía que cada vez que enfocaba su mirada en alguno era para aplicar _Legeremancia _y descubrirlos en alguna mentira para torturarlos e incluso matarlos.

—¿Y tú, Severus? —le interrogó Rabastan Lestrange, sonriendo mientras codeaba a Igor Karkaroff, quien había viajado desde Durmstrang para unirse a las filas de los mortífagos— ¿le traes alguna noticia jugosa al Señor Oscuro?

—Lo que yo tenga que conversar o no con el Señor Tenebroso no es de su incumbencia —respondió con su voz seca, arrancando algunos gruñidos en los presentes, especialmente de los hermanos Lestrange y los Carrow.

—Para ser tan joven eres bastante presumido, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Crabbe, con su voz de barítono.

—No presumo —respondió Snape—, sólo dejo clara mi posición.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando hizo su entrada a la sala el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz susurrante pero helada:

—Bienvenidos, amigos y hermanos, parece que tenemos buenas noticias, por fin —los mortífagos esperaban expectantes. Voldemort, viendo el interés que se había despertado en su audiencia, continuó—. Primero, parece que por fin hemos logrado colocar una de nuestras mejores fichas en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y se trata de nuestro joven Severus Snape —algunos aplausos y voces de sorpresa se dejaron escuchar—. Así es, mis amigos. Por fin podré tener vigilado a Dumbledore. Lo segundo, estamos muy cerca de obtener la información precisa de donde tiene escondido la Orden del Fénix al niño Potter, creo que podré deshacerme de él antes del final del año.

—Mi señor —preguntó Bellatrix, con cierto toque de devoción—, nosotros —el sonido de una tos hizo que se frenara en seco, y después de lanzar una furibunda mirada a quien la interrumpió, siguió—… Bueno, Barty consiguió contactar a alguien de la Orden que se ha ofrecido a unírsenos —los murmullos de sorpresa y aprobación fueron rápidamente acallados por un movimiento de la mano de Voldemort.

—Por eso mismo lo dije, mi muy leal Bellatrix. Nuestro amigo Peter, o mejor conocido como _Colagusano, _sentado allá al fondo —se encontraba tan escondido en la silla que apenas se le veía la coronilla, pero cuando fue nombrado se irguió lo más que pudo—, está coordinando con Dolohov y Barty para provocar una muy buena distracción, de forma que yo pueda llegar a la casa de protección de los Potter y eliminar la amenaza lo antes posible.

Entre las risas y aplausos de los mortífagos, Severus, oculto en su máscara de imperturbabilidad sufría lo indecible, pues estaba oyendo los planes de Voldemort para atacar a los Potter.

* * *

Esa distracción ocurrió la mañana de Halloween, cuando un grupo de 25 mortífagos atacó el pueblo de Mould-in-the-Wold, al comando de Dolohov, lo que provocó una escaramuza que duró hasta entrada la noche. Sin embargo, en el Valle de Godric,_ la noche era húmeda y ventosa,__ (1)__ dos niños disfrazados de calabaza caminaban como patos por la plaza, y los escaparates de las tiendas, cubiertos de arañas de papel, exhibían toda la parafernalia decorativa con que los _muggles_ reproducían un mundo en que no creían. Y él se deslizaba con esa sensación de determinación, poder y potestad que siempre experimentaba en tales ocasiones. No era rabia… eso era para almas más débiles que la suya. No era rabia sino triunfo, sí… Había esperado mucho ese momento, lo había deseado tanto…_

—_¡Bonito disfraz, señor!_

_Vio cómo la sonrisa del niño flaqueaba cuando se le acercó lo suficiente para fisgar bajo la capucha de la capa; percibió el miedo ensombreciendo su maquillado rostro. Entonces el niño se dio la vuelta y huyó. El aferró su varita mágica bajo la túnica… Un solo movimiento y el niño nunca llegaría a los brazos de su madre. Pero no hacía falta, no hacía ninguna falta… Y siguió por otra calle más oscura, y por fin divisó su destino; el encantamiento _Fidelio_ se había roto, aunque ellos todavía no lo supieran… Haciendo menos ruido que las hojas secas que se deslizaban por la acera, cuando llegó a la altura del oscuro seto miró por encima de él…_

_No habían corrido las cortinas, así que los vio claramente en su saloncito: él —alto, moreno y con gafas— hacía salir de su varita nubes de humo de colores para complacer al niño de pelo negro y pijama azul. El niño reía e intentaba atrapar el humo, asirlo con su manita…_

_Se abrió una puerta y entró la madre; dijo algo que él no pudo oír, pues el largo cabello pelirrojo le tapaba la cara. Entonces el padre levantó al niño del suelo y se lo dio a la madre. Dejó su varita mágica encima del sofá y se desperezó bostezando… _Terrible error.

_La puerta chirrió un poco cuando la abrió, pero James Potter no la oyó. Su blanca mano sacó la varita de debajo de la capa y apuntó a la puerta, que se abrió de par en par._

_Ya había traspuesto el umbral cuando James llegó corriendo al vestíbulo. Fue fácil, demasiado fácil, ni siquiera llevaba su varita mágica…_

—_¡Coge a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!_

_¡Contenerlo! ¡Sin una varita a mano! Rió antes de lanzar la maldición._

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

_La luz verde inundó el estrecho vestíbulo, iluminó el cochecito apoyado contra la pared, reverberó en los balaustres como si fueran fluorescentes, y James Potter se desplomó como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos._

_La oyó gritar en el piso de arriba, atrapada, pero, mientras fuera sensata, al menos ella no tenía nada que temer. _Sería el trofeo para Severus, por su fidelidad, para que siguiera sirviendo como espía en Hogwarts._ Subió la escalera, escuchando con cierto regocijo los ruidos que la mujer hacía mientras intentaba atrincherarse. Ella tampoco llevaba encima su varita mágica… Qué estúpidos eran y qué confiados; pensar que podían dejar su seguridad en manos de sus amigos, o separarse de sus armas, aunque fuera sólo un instante._

_Forzó la puerta, apartó con un único y lánguido movimiento de la varita la silla y las cajas que Lily había amontonado apresuradamente… Y allí la encontró, con el niño en brazos. Al verlo, ella dejó a su hijo en la cuna que tenía detrás y extendió ambos brazos, como si eso pudiera ayudarla, como si apartándolo de su vista fuera a conseguir que la eligiera a ella._

—_¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no, por favor!_

—_Apártate, necia. Apártate ahora mismo…_

—_¡Harry no! ¡Por favor, máteme a mí, pero a él no!_

—_Te lo advierto por última vez…_

—_¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… tenga piedad… tenga piedad! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Se lo ruego, haré lo que sea!_

—_Apártate. Apártate, estúpida…_

_Podría haberla apartado él mismo de la cuna, pero le pareció más prudente acabar con todos. _No lo lamentaría por Severus, seguro tendrá mejores trofeos en Hogwarts.

_La luz verde destelló en la habitación y Lily se desplomó igual que su esposo. El niño no había llorado en todo ese rato; ya se sostenía en pie, agarrado a los barrotes de la cuna, y miró con expectación al intruso, quizá creyendo que quien se escondía bajo la capa era su padre, haciendo más luces bonitas, y que su madre se levantaría en cualquier momento, riendo…_

_Con sumo cuidado, apuntó la varita a la cara del niño: quería ver cómo sucedía, captar cada detalle de la destrucción de ese único e inexplicable peligro._ Sería su vehículo para alcanzar la perfección, dividirse en siete partes. _Nagini, _su fiel compañera, sería su receptora._ El pequeño rompió a llorar: ya había comprendido que aquél no era su padre. A él no le gustó oírlo llorar; en el orfanato nunca había soportado oír llorar a los niños pequeños…_

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Y entonces se derrumbó: no era nada, sólo dolor y terror, y tenía que esconderse, no allí, entre los escombros de la casa en ruinas, donde el niño seguía llorando, atrapado, sino lejos, muy lejos…_

—_No —gimió._

_La serpiente susurró en el sucio y desordenado suelo, y él había matado al niño, y sin embargo _él era_ el niño…_

—_No…_

* * *

Estaba subiendo a sus habitaciones privadas luego de una extensa reunión con los jefes de las casas, que había durado hasta casi medianoche, cuando un _patronus, _en forma de águila, se detuvo frente a él, y con la alterada voz de Marlene, le anunció lo impensado:

—Atacaron el Valle de Godric, parece que fue él en persona. Dicen que el niño sobrevivió, pero no puedo buscarlo, nos están atacando a nosotros.

Al disiparse, Dumbledore envió dos patronus, con dos mensajes distintos:

—Hagrid, ve ya al Valle de Godric, rescata a Harry y encuéntrame en Privet Drive, Surrey. Minerva, ve a Privet Drive, Surrey, y vigila la casa número 4, a sus habitantes, espérame allí.

Al ver los dos fénix irse en direcciones contrarias, terminó de llegar a su despacho, y tomando una pluma y pergamino, se dispuso escribir una carta a los señores Dursley, para explicarles lo que implicaba que recibieran a Harry, mientras recitaba mentalmente el mismo encantamiento con el cual los Potter habían sellado su protección de sangre.

* * *

Estuvo todo el día fuera del colegio, y cuando regresó, bastante más allá de medianoche, se encontró a Severus Snape sentado, llorando, a la puerta de su despacho. Entraron, y se acercaron a la mesa del director. _Encorvado y con la cabeza gacha, Snape se había desplomado en una butaca; Dumbledore, de pie frente a él, lo contemplaba con gesto adusto. Al cabo de unos instantes, Snape levantó la cara; parecía un hombre que hubiera vivido cien años de desgracias._

—_Creía que iba… a protegerla…_

—_James y ella confiaron en la persona equivocada —afirmó Dumbledore—. Igual que tú, Severus. ¿No suponías que lord Voldemort le salvaría la vida? —Snape respiraba deprisa, muy agitado—. Pero su hijo ha sobrevivido. —Snape hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza, como si espantara una mosca molesta—. Su hijo vive y tiene los mismos ojos que ella, exactamente iguales. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans._

—_¡Basta! —bramó Snape—. ¡Está muerta! ¡Muerta!_

—_¿Qué te ocurre, Severus? ¿Remordimiento, acaso?_

—_Ojalá… ojalá estuviera yo muerto…_

—_¿Y de qué serviría eso? —repuso Dumbledore con frialdad—. Si amabas a Lily Evans, si la amabas de verdad, está claro qué camino debes tomar._

_Dio la impresión de que Snape atisbaba a través de una neblina de dolor, aunque tardó un tiempo en asimilar las palabras del director de Hogwarts._

—_¿Qué… qué quiere decir? —_¿Cómo osa dudar de mi amor por Lily? ¿Cuál camino?

—_Tú sabes cómo y por qué ha muerto Lily. Asegúrate, pues, de que no haya muerto en vano: ayúdame a proteger a su hijo._

—_Él no necesita protección. El Señor Tenebroso se ha ido…_

—_El Señor Tenebroso regresará, y entonces Harry Potter correrá un grave peligro._

_Hubo una larga pausa, y poco a poco Snape fue recobrando la compostura y dominando su respiración. Al fin dijo:_

—_Está bien. De acuerdo. ¡Pero no se lo cuente nunca a nadie, Dumbledore! ¡Esto debe quedar entre nosotros! ¡Júremelo! No soportaría que… Y menos al hijo de Potter… ¡Quiero que me dé su palabra!_

—_¿Mi palabra, Severus, de que nunca revelaré lo mejor de ti? —Dumbledore suspiró, escrutando el rabioso y angustiado rostro del profesor—. Está bien, si insistes…_

Snape se levantó, y recordando el dolor de haber visto a su Lily caída como una muñeca de porcelana, salió del despacho del director, haciendo que su túnica ondeara con cada paso.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Texto en _cursiva, _tomado de: J.K: Rowling (2007): _**Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, **_edición en español de Editorial Salamandra (2008), traducción de Gemma Rovira Ortega.

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Con este capítulo se cierra esta entrega especial de cuatro días en los cuales se repasaron los acontecimientos más resaltantes, desde la profecía hasta la caída de _Voldy._ Algunos elementos que se presentan, como lo comenté en algún momento, pueden reaparecer más pronto de lo que muchos creen. Espero que hayan disfrutado este evento especial tanto como yo lo disfruté desarrollando! _**Éxitos y bendiciones!**_


End file.
